


Waterlogged

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Wrapped Up In One Another [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Butt Plugs, D/s AU, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Dubious Medical Practices, Enemas, Forced Water Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Punishment, Urination, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Sherlock has done something "a bit no good" at all. ... Anything, really, even if it's all of above.</p><p>John, as his Dom, has no choice but punish him.</p><p>He strips Sherlock naked and gives him an enema... When it seems Sherlock's body can't take any more water into his bum and it's just too much, John plugs it with a butt plug to keep the water inside. Apart from that, he makes Sherlock drink a lot of water...</p><p>Very soon Sherlock really needs to pee. His bum is extremely full as well, his stomach feels like it's about to burst, but, despite the begging, John doesn't let him use the loo, as a punishment. Crying is okay.</p><p>Maybe Sherlock can't take it any longer and pees himself, so John has to repeat the whole thing once more. If Sherlock finds it hard to swallow water after some time, John uses a nasogastric tube (which doesn't mean he has to be violent. He's a doctor, he knows how to do things like that carefully).</p><p>... Maybe, once Sherlock is better after relieving himself, when John finally allows him to, and resting, he gets rewarded with sex.</p><p>It can be a BDSM-Verse, where everybody is either a Dom or a Sub, or it's just between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterlogged

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that John would use a nasogastric tube without performing some sort of test to be sure that the tube had not gone into a lung instead of Sherlock's stomach, but it's for a fill...
> 
> Hell, the whole thing is dubious. Not just dubious but extremely dangerous. Don't try any of this!

Lestrade was both disappointed and highly pissed off. Fine, the case had been solved and the murderer was safely in custody. True, the drug ring had been shut down as well. But at what cost? "Bloody hell, Sherlock! I don't care if it _was_ for a case. You have no business working a drugs case and you sure as hell have no business palming the evidence! You won't ever convince me that your intentions were benign."

Sherlock's head was bowed under the Dom's verbal onslaught. The consulting detective had only pocketed the three vials of heroine to preserve the evidence in case the drug lord managed to dispose of the remainder of his product. Sherlock had even had the presence of mind to use gloves and an evidence bag. The DI would never believe this, of course. Not since Sherlock had forgotten to hand over the drug. It was all because he had become enthralled in the case. He had turned the drugs over, eventually.

Dry washing his face, Lestrade let out a long suffering sigh. "There's nothing for it. I'll have to tell John."

Sherlock's body gave a jerk. "Please, Lestrade, please. Leave John out of this. I simply forgot! Truly, I had every int..."

The DI put every ounce of dominance that he could behind his voice. "Enough! I don't want to hear another word out of you. Kneel there," he indicated a cushion by his desk, "and wait for John to fetch you. As your Dom, he can deal with you. I've had it!"

* * *

 

John had rarely been so furious with his sub. The mad experiments, the chasing after criminals alone through the streets of London, even the childish sulks were often enough to rouse the Dom's anger. But this! John had warned Sherlock repeatedly what would happen if he were ever caught using, or even flirting, with illegal drugs again. Now it had happened.

As he stepped into Greg's office, John's eyes fell immediately onto Sherlock who was knelt, eyes downcast, by the DI's desk.

"John," Lestrade greeted. "I hope you can do something with him. If he can't be trusted, I won't be using him on cases anymore. "

The doctor's voice was steely. "No worries on that count, Greg. I know just what to do. Sherlock will behave himself in the future, won't you?" The Dom's last words were directed at his sub.

In an unusually meek tone, Sherlock replied, "Yes, Sir." He knew all too well what his Dom was planning and he was already trembling with dread.

* * *

 

The cab ride home had been painfully silent. John had ordered Sherlock to kneel and had forbidden him to speak until they reached the confines of 221B. Now that they had arrived, the sub couldn't bring himself to break the silence. He knew that the weight of evidence was against him and any pleas would be futile.

Without looking at Sherlock, John ordered him to the loo. John took his time in following - he had to gather a few items on his way.

By the time the Dom joined Sherlock, the younger man was shaking visibly. For once, John didn't offer any comfort. This was to be a punishment, plain and simple. He placed the gathered items on a shelf and then stepped in close to Sherlock. Grasping the collar of his sub's shirt, he ripped the shirt open forcefully. Buttons flew in every direction. With a toss, John discarded the remnants of his sub's shirt. "Tell me, Sherlock, what you did wrong."

The sub couldn't meet John's eyes. This was all so stupid and wrong. He hadn't been planning to use the drug! "I pocketed heroin from the crime scene."

"And?"

"My actions were illegal."

"And?"

"I didn't turn the drug over to Lestrade immediately."

Now John was starting to sound exasperated. "And?"

 **Oh!** Now he understood. "It was a temptation to which I should have never exposed myself."

The Dom nodded sharply. "Exactly, Sherlock. Now you have to be punished and it has to be memorable. You know what I said would happen if you went near drugs again. Well you have. Finish stripping."

"Please Sir! I swear I'll never do anything so stupid again." A sheen of sweat had appeared on Sherlock's forehead. "I wasn't thinking. I'll be good, I swear!"

Even as he spoke, John started shaking his head. "That's the problem. You don't think. Maybe after this, you'll have a reason to think before you act." John employed his Dom voice. "Strip."

Sherlock immediately complied, his hands moving swiftly to undo the snap and zip of his trousers. As he toed off his shoes and socks, the sub hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and pulled everything off with one motion. Having received no further commands, Sherlock was forced to stand, nude, as his Dom made the necessary preparations.

John opened a cabinet and retrieved an enema bag and a bottle of unscented castile soap. Next, he turned on the tap and waited for the water to run hot. When it did, the Dom added just enough cold water that the warm fluid wouldn't do any harm but it would achieve maximum effect. John filled the bag, turned off the tap, and added just the right amount of the soap. He kneaded and shook the bag to mix the two liquids properly then placed the bag on the counter.

When John turned to face his sub once more, he saw that Sherlock had gone even paler than normal. "Right. Get in position."

The sub quickly lay on the floor on his left side, right knee pulled up to his chest. Tears were already streaming down Sherlock's face and they hadn't even begun.

John grabbed the bottle of lube and the enema bag. Working perfunctorily, the Dom lubed Sherlock's hole then, for added measure, lubed the enema bag's nozel as well. When he inserted the tube into his sub's hole, the detective gave out a little whimper before biting down on his bottom lip.

It wasn't the act if penetration that bothered Sherlock, it was knowing the ordeal that he was about to face.

John began squeezing the bag steadily and continued until every drop of fluid that he could extract from the bag was inside if Sherlock then he gently removed the tubing. Moving quickly, the Dom repeated the entire process.

The sub's eyes were squeezed tightly shut against the too full feeling. "Please, Sir, it's too much!" He shifted uncomfortably where he lay. "Please, let me evacuate."

His Dom didn't bother to answer, instead John grabbed the large butt plug that he had brought with him into the loo and, lubing it generously, fitted it into Sherlock's hole. The sub let out a low, desperate moan.

Minutes passed during which John lectured his sub. "You will never go near drugs again for any reason, not even for a case. If you are working a case and discover that drugs are involved, you will immediately inform either myself or Lestrade." The lecture continued on in this vein.

Suddenly, the sub felt the first cramps urging him to evacuate. "Please, Sir! I can already feel it, the pressure building. Please, please, I need to go!" Sherlock hated the way he sounded, pleading like a child. He had curled into the foetal position when the first cramps started. Now the urge was swiftly building, becoming more painful in its intensity.

John pulled Sherlock into a sitting position and leaned him against the wall. The sub pulled his knees in tightly against his chest and bowed his head. He was a trembling, sweating mess.

Patting him on the head, John soothed him just a bit. "I know it's hard and it hurts, but this is for your own good. Stay here and don't move, I'll be right back."

It seemed like Sherlock waited for an eternity on the floor of the loo with nothing to distract him from the cramps and the urgent need to evacuate that he was experiencing. He welcomed the sounds of John's footsteps and hoped that his ordeal would soon be over. It was not to be.

John sat near him on the floor of the loo. He had returned with a large pitcher of ice cold water and a glass. After filling the glass, he reached out and tipped Sherlock's tear stained face up with one finger.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I have to drive this lesson home." John held the glass of water up for his sub to see. "I've done the calculations and you should be able to drink 150 ounces of water without risk of water poisoning." He waited a moment for that to register. At the horrified widening of Sherlock's eyes, he continued. "I see you've deduced what is about to happen next. Drink." John pressed the glass into Sherlock's shaking hand.

The sub's plea was no more than a horrified whisper. "Please. I already hurt so badly, Sir." The look on John's face halted further begging and Sherlock downed the first glass swiftly. The second glass followed, but at a slower rate.

"Fuck!" The expletive was forced from Sherlock's lips when a particularly vicious cramp wracked his abdomen. The glass fell from his grasp and he tipped onto his side. After several long shuddering moments, John's strong hands righted him.

Sherlock met his Dom's eyes and poured every ounce of pleading that he could into his gaze. Despite the tears that John saw there, he simply pressed another glass of water into the sub's hand. "You know what to do, Sherlock."

A shaking hand lifted the glass to trembling lips and the sub forced himself to drink yet another glass of water. His bladder was already adding its subtle complaint to that of the angry protestations of his colon. Sherlock choked down two more glasses of water, holding back his pleas for mercy; however he couldn't hide his tears of the spasm that wracked his body with each cramp in his abdomen.

John pressed yet another glass of water into Sherlock's hand and the sub couldn't suppress a wail. The Dom carded his hand through the shaking sub's sweaty hair. "You're doing really well, Sherlock, but you've only drank 60 ounces. You have 90 more to go."

"God! I can't do it, Sir. Please! I have to urinate so badly and I need the plug out. I swear, I swear, I'll never take a case involving drugs." He placed the glass on the floor and somehow, despite the discomfort, managed to shift into a kneeling position and clutch imploringly at John's leg. The Dom let his displeasure show on his face and pointed back toward the wall. Miserably, the Sherlock returned to his position.

Two glasses of water later, and Sherlock was weeping openly and shaking his head wildly from side to side. The pressure in his bladder was growing steadily and he still had received no relief from the cramping need to evacuate. “I can’t drink anymore, Sir. I just can’t.” The last words broke off into a wail.

“You’ve only drunk 84 ounces, Sherlock. You have to drink the rest.” John’s words were stern and commanding but the sub only cried all the harder. Heaving a deep sigh, the Dom shook his head. “Alright, we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

Sherlock couldn’t imagine what John meant by that and he really didn’t want to know. As the Dom left the loo, Sherlock allowed himself to slide to his side and curled back into a foetal position as he sobbed.

John had known that this day would come, it was inevitable that Sherlock would become involved with drugs in some fashion, so he had made careful preparations. He slipped to their room and retrieved the box that contained everything he would need for the next step in Sherlock’s punishment – everything required to insert a nasogastric tube for continuing the application of fluids.

Upon returning to the loo, John lifted Sherlock back into position. “This is what is going to happen. I am going to insert a nasogastric tube. Once that is in, I’ll use it to introduce the remaining 66 ounces of water into your system. Do you understand?” He waited for his sub to respond in the affirmative. “If you need me to stop briefly during the procedure, use your safeword and I’ll give you a break, but understand, the tube _is_ going in all the way.”

Sherlock’s eyes grew wide. “Please, please, no. I’ll be so good. I’ll do anything you say, Sir. I need to pee so badly. Please no more water! And _please_ the cramps are unbearable. Please remove the plug, Sir.” Even as he spoke, the sub was attempting to scramble away, but there was nowhere to go.

John took Sherlock by his damp curls and held him in place. “Sherlock. This is going to happen, so stop this right this minute! Sit up straight for me and be very still. Do exactly as I say.” The dominate tone in John’s voice brought instant compliance and Sherlock froze where he sat.

The doctor tested each of Sherlock’s nostrils and selected the one that he would use for the procedure. Next, he tipped his sub’s head back and instilled viscous lidocaine into the nostril. “I want you to sniff and swallow, now. It will numb the passage and make the process easier on you.” While waiting for the lidocaine to take effect, John determined the length of the tube to be inserted. After 10 minutes, he lubricated the tip of the tube with a water-soluble lubricant and was ready to begin. Before he started, he handed his sub the hated glass - this time it held only a few sips of water. “Sherlock, I need you to breathe deeply through your mouth and try to relax.” The Dom gently inserted the tube into Sherlock’s right nostril and advanced it slowly. “Tilt your head forward for me and drink some water, slowly.” With each swallow, John advanced the tube until, finally, it was inserted fully. He taped the tube in place against Sherlock’s nose.

The sub’s tears were flowing freely again, though the lidocaine had prevented the procedure from being painful, it had still not been a pleasant experience. Suffering through it, in addition to the demands that his body was already putting on him, had been more than he could bear.

“You did really well, Sherlock. Really well. Just a bit longer, then this will all be over.” John wiped the tears from his sub's eyes before standing once more. He retrieved a large syringe and filled it with water.

Sherlock managed to open his eyes and peer at the doctor through his tears. He wanted to beg once more, but words had failed him.

The process was slow, now that John had to use the syringe to feed water into the nasogastric tube, but he was all patience. He pumped 100 CCs at a time into the tube repeatedly, slowly working toward the goal of introducing the remaining 66 ounces of water into Sherlock’s stomach.

The sub moaned and writhed in place on the floor of the loo, headless now of his tears. He was trying to be good for John, but he needed to relieve himself so badly of the accumulated fluid in his bladder. The pressure was rapidly growing beyond what he could tolerate. Finally, to his horror, he felt the rush of warm fluid flowing from his penis and his tears redoubled at his embarrassment. He had lost bladder control like an infant and soiled himself with his urine.

“Oh, Sherlock. Do you honestly have that little control?” John sounded disgusted and disappointed. "You'll just have to sit in it until we finish. If it wasn’t so dangerous, I would start over, but as it is, you’re near your limit. I won’t risk water poisoning. Still, you have to finish what’s left.” So saying, John continued pushing the liquid into the nasogastric tube.

Finally, finally, all of the water had been used. Sherlock's tears were now tears of relief.

John patted his sub on the arm. “It’s over now, it’s all gone. I can remove the tube now.” He removed the tape that was holding the tube in place. “I need you to take a deep breath and hold it.” Sherlock complied. Doubling the tube on itself, John grasped it firmly and removed it with a quick and careful motion.

Sherlock sobbed loudly in relief and dropped his head back onto his knees.

John pulled his sub into his arms and lifted him from the floor. He guided Sherlock, still sobbing, to the toilet. “What do you want to do first, urinate or the other?”

Since Sherlock had already wet himself quite spectacularly just a short time before, that need wasn’t as strong. “God, please, the plug. Remove the plug.”

Turning him gently around, John eased his sub partially down over the toilet before swiftly pulling the plug from Sherlock’s hole. The resulting flood of water and solid waste exited the sub’s body with explosive force, pulling a sharp cry of pain/relief from him. Sherlock was left trembling in the wake of the evacuation.

John wrapped his arms around his sub and soothed him with soft caresses and words of comfort. “It’s all over now, Sherlock. It’s all over.” He continued until Sherlock’s body ceased its trembling and the sub’s sobs had subsided. John allowed his sub to clean himself then asked “Do you think you can stand?”

Sherlock gave a silent nod of assent and John helped him to his feet. The Dom guided his sub to the shower and turned the water on. He adjusted it to a warm temperature and helped Sherlock step into the stream of water.

John tossed a few towels down to soak up the pool of urine – he would attend to it more fully later – then proceeded to strip. Once free of his clothes, he joined his sub in the shower. “You took your punishment well, Sherlock. It’s over now,” he reiterated. “Just promise me that you’ll stay away from drugs.”

Sherlock whined and dropped his head to John’s shoulder. “I promise, Sir.”

“Good boy.” The Dom stroked Sherlock’s neck soothingly. “Let me take care of you now.” Lovingly, John washed the filth from Sherlock’s body, massaging his muscles as he went. When the sub was clean, John’s attentions turned toward a different kind of intimacy. “You took your punishment so well that I think you deserve a reward.” So saying, the Dom took his sub’s cock in hand and stroked it until it began to stir with arousal.

Sherlock let out a low moan, this time of pleasure, as John continued to work his cock with long languorous strokes. The Dom’s hand knew just how to tease and play over the skin of Sherlock’s erection. As a result, the sub’s hips began to shift and thrust into his Dom’s hand.

“That’s right, Sherlock, just like that” John urged as he continued to work Sherlock’s cock. He swiped his thumb over the head of his sub’s erection, playing for a moment at the slit, before returning to give faster, harder strokes. It was only moments before Sherlock began to shake with pleasure and then his muscles went stiff. The ribbons of semen shooting over John’s hand gave the Dom a thrill of satisfaction as he watched his sub cum.

As his orgasm passed, Sherlock’s knees gave way beneath him – he had been through too much of a physical ordeal today and this pushed him beyond his limits. John caught him and lowered him to the floor of the shower. “God, Sherlock. Let me turn the water off.”

The Dom turned off the water and returned his attentions to his sub. He determined that the best course of action was to get Sherlock dried, into his pyjamas, and into bed. John proceeded to take care of matters in that order, drying his sub where he sat on the shower floor, manhandling him to their bedroom and into his pyjamas, then lifted Sherlock into bed.

John climbed into bed with his sub and held him close. “I only did it to keep you safe, Love.”

Sherlock wriggled in John’s arms. The punishment was over now, he could drop the “Sir”. “I know, John, and I thank you, though I hated it. I promise, I’ll _think_ next time and I’ll stay away from drugs.” There was a pause. “I only want to make you happy.”

The Dom allowed himself a small smile. “I know, Love. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.


End file.
